


Test Drive (Take Forever)

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikola gives Helen a car, but not just any car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive (Take Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



"What do you think this is?" Kate asks, walking around the big metal container.

"None of our business." Big Guy answers gruffly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious? We could open it and then close it again." She knows he won't relent, but she tries to persuade him anyway. If this delivery was business-related, Magnus would have told them to expect it before she left. As she didn't, whatever is in the mysterious container is a private matter, and Big Guy won't give her the opportunity to have a look. There is no indication whatsoever about what is inside.

+++

Magnus comes back the following day with Tesla, who is grinning like the mad scientist that he is. The man shows no sign of ever leaving Magnus's side – the Doc does look somewhat exasperated at his constant chatter – so Kate resolves to inform her boss of the delivery she's received while she was away even if Tesla is present. Magnus seems puzzled but Kate doesn't miss the anticipatory glint in Tesla's eyes. The self-proclaimed genius walks out of the office on Magnus's heels. Kate shrugs. As Big Guy has said, it's none of her business and she isn't going to give herself a headache trying to figure out these two's relationship.

+++

"What's inside, Nikola?" Helen asked.

"How should I know? Like you, I just got here." His mischievous grin however tells a different story. She keeps playing the game however.

"I haven't ordered anything, but you have."

"Helen, you really shouldn't be so suspicious of my gifts to you," he says, leaning towards her, his smooth voice seemingly permeating her skin to cause tiny ripples of pleasure to course through her.

With a grand wave of his hand, which is more for effect than about actually focusing his magnetic powers, which much to his apparent glee haven't been nullified by his recent revamping, he opens the container.

There's a sports car in it, white and sleek. The name on the back is unmistakable: TESLA Roadster. Helen feels Nikola's presence at her back. He isn't touching her, but she can sense the electricity between them. Next, Nikola's breath caresses her neck, going up to the shell of her ear.

"This way, you can ride me even when I'm not around."

It should be a terrible joke. It _is_ a terrible joke. Yet, arousal spikes through her body at his low sensual tone. She turns around, without moving back. Her face is mere inches from his, his dilated pupils a testament to the effect his flirting is having on him as well.

"Well, then I should go for a drive, to see how it compares." She leans closer, her lips now a hair's breadth from his. "Alone," she breathes, and then pulls back. Before he can form a protest, she raises a finger to his lips, again not quite touching. Hesitation flickers in his eye for the briefest of moments, then he grins and silently nods, willing to play the game according to her rules

She's heard of the Tesla car company before. She wondered if Nikola was involved in it, but her research yielded nothing. He must be undoubtedly flattered however. Helen knows enough to know the car is an electric one.

She climbs into the driver's seat. Nikola moves aside to let her drive the car out of the container. He pouts at being banished from the car ride, as she signals with the remote for the garage to open.

She drives carefully at first, as she is still on the streets of Old City. But once she's made it out of the suburbs, she pushes the car to its limits. It accelerates beautifully, and with a speed that Nikola can probably equal. She loves vehicles of all kinds, cars, planes, helicopters, motorbikes. Only James, Nigel and Nikola have ever known of her need for speed though. It's not something she can allow any of her employees to know.

Her going on the drive alone isn't only because she wants to make Nikola stew while he wonders what her decision about the gift will be. More importantly, she relishes it when it's just her, a car and the road. This car is powerful. Yet it doesn't come at the expense of comfort or elegance. It's as if the car is a metaphor for Nikola himself, and she knows then that he hasn't simply chosen the car because of the company's name.

+++

When she finally drives back into the Sanctuary garage, Nikola is waiting for her, wearing a three-piece dark blue suit, complete with a two-toned blue striped shirt and a blue tie, a change from the somewhat more casual clothes he's been travelling in.

She drives up to him quite fast and breaks abruptly. He doesn't flinch, although the car stops mere inches from him.

He smirks when she exits the car and walks straight to him.

"It can't have been as good as riding me, but I hope the experience was satisfying nonetheless."

"It felt incredible. The Roadster has an advantage though." He raises an eyebrow. "It doesn't talk back." It's her turn to smirk. "Can you shut up, Nikola? And also not move and keep your hands to yourself?"

His pupils grow more dilated and his breathing quickens. Nikola has always loved her taking charge. Not that he doesn't enjoy it as well when she lets him direct things, but he likes letting go, trusting her completely. Without a word, she starts loosening his tie, as she pushes him back to sit on the hood. He shifts to his vampire form, claws extending where his hands rest on the car.

"Don't scratch the paint," she warns in a threatening tone.

Nikola doesn't answer, closing his eyes. She's unbuttoning his shirt collar now, one, two, three buttons undone, and spreads it open to highlight his long neck. A strangled sound escapes him when she bites down hard on the side of it. She takes a few moments to witness the bruise she's caused, which she knows will fade quickly.

Nikola is looking at her again, waiting for her next move in silence, clawed-fingers still splayed on the hood, and slightly raised so as not to cause damage to the light grey paint. The slightest brush of her lips on his, and then she is undoing his belt, staring into his red-rimmed dark eyes. Nikola bites his lower lip, his sharp teeth easily cutting it open. He takes a sharp breath, and licks the blood off the already healed wound.

Helen pushes his trousers and underwear down, before kneeling in front of him. He is already quite hard, and she takes the tip of him in her mouth. He keeps his hands to himself, as she's asked, and also doesn't thrust between her parted lips. Like the car however, his reactions are swift and she has him near coming in what feels like barely a couple of minutes.

And then she stops. Nikola makes a choked sound, and looks at her despairingly once she's standing in front of him again. She leans forward and kisses him. Nikola takes control of the kiss and she doesn't protest because it's a lot safer for him to be in charge when he's got a mouthful of very sharp teeth. He pushes his tongue past her lips, kissing her fiercely.

She doesn't protest when he rises from his sitting position on the hood and turns them over. He shreds her trousers and panties rather than taking them off. Seeing as he's bought her a sports car, she can forgive him for ruining her clothes. However, she'll make him pay in a way they'll both enjoy later.

Nikola rubs the back of his knuckles on her clit. It's an unusual sensation, most people using the pads of their fingers; having claws has its drawbacks.

"I'm ready," she whispers urgently, but Nikola still runs his knuckle down to where she's dripping. She growls a protest, but before she can tell him to get on with it, he's inside her in a lightning fast move and her back is to the hood of her new car, her hands held up above her head in a fierce grip. He's smiling at her and she's annoyed that she can't read his eyes to know what is going on in his brilliant, scheming mind. She glares up at him, because she needs him to move, the foreplay that's been going on since before the drive too much by now. He leans down to kiss her neck gently, teasingly. She knows he isn't going to bite her but she still feels the danger and it excites her even further as he finally starts to move. The hand not currently busy trapping hers is on her thigh, claws grazing her skin. He swallows her gasp with a kiss, his fangs dangerously close to her lips. An electric current hums between them where they're joined and her pleasure intensifies as Nikola speeds up.

Helen lets herself be swept by the waves of bliss, and she comes hard, grinding up against him. Nikola joins her seconds after, and collapses on top of her, breathing raggedly in the crook of her neck. He finally lets go of her hands, caressing her wrists with now claw-free hands. She loops her arms around him, one hand coming up to scratch at his nape.

"Thank you for the car, Nikola; however, you owe me for the clothes."

"Whatever could I do to repay you?" he asks, his breath tinkling her neck.

"For starters, you'll be going up to my room to fetch me another pair of trousers and underwear. Then I'll give you a ride in my new car."

Nikola raises his head to look at her, eyes twinkling with merriment.

"That hardly sounds like punishment."

"Oh, this isn't all that I have planned, Nikola," she says, smiling up at him wickedly, and then laughing at the giddy hope on his face. She draws him into a kiss, taking the upper hand now that he's shifted back to human. The rest of the afternoon and the night promise to be perfectly delectable.


End file.
